


Not Everything Stays the Same.

by Gayshipsareyayships321439



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsareyayships321439/pseuds/Gayshipsareyayships321439
Summary: Crossover between Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.Life is a series of Domino effects. One sentence can lead you in a different path in life. Nothing can never change a decision after you make one. Doesn't mean that Misaki stops trying. After being taken from his better half, he has to make some pretty big decisions to get back to him as well as help five other guys.Can he survive his decisions, or will he break under the pressure?





	1. Prologue 1: Akihito/Misaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Welcome to my first fanfiction, so please don't judge to harshly. I'm not really good at writing due to lack of experience in creative writing, and I fucking hate having to write detail. But every story needs an introduction. Please, Constructive criticism is allowed! I love hearing people's opinions.  
> WARNING: Excessive POV changes, because I don't want any character to feel left out, And they all deserve to have there own spotlight. Just like in the anime.  
> I'm sorry that the beginning is going to be slow/boring, but that is how every good book/movie begins, right?

_ *Usagi Third Person POV* _

Birds could be heard through the half drawn back curtains, disturbing the lethargic author. He shuffles the bed sheets, moving his hand to the opposite side of the bed, searching for his tiny lover. Realizing that his lover was not there and the bed sheets were cold, Akihito surmised that Misaki has been up for a while. Akihito stretch and got up, gathering his clothes off the floor and headed for the shower after his... *Ahem* exciting night with MIsaki. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and set the clothes into the hamper to be washed later. Turning the shower on, Akihito stepped in to quickly lather his hair and rinse. He wanted to go bother Misaki and cuddle a little before he had to work on his next manuscript. 

Akihito quickly dressed and rushed downstairs only to realize the lack of smell that cooking food would permeate. Usually Misaki wouldn't leave until he ate breakfast with Akihito. That was part of the deal that Usagi made when Misaki moved in.

"Misaki?" Akihito calls out.

No response.

 'Did he already leave?' Akihito started thinking. He walked to the table, noticing the lack of food. 'Usually, if he has to leave, Misaki would heat up some food and wrap it on a plate with a note next to it, explainig why he was not eating breakfast.' Usagi surmised. Akihito walked to the kitchen to investigate further. Also to make a cup of coffee. Because who doesn't like coffee? Walking toward the sink, Uasgi noticed the lack of use. Usually Misaki washed the dishes after making breakfast for himself, but there is not water residue in the sink. 

'Did Misaki not eat?!' Usagi thought worriedly.

Retrieving his phone, Usagi dialed Misaki's number and held it up to his ear. Upon doing so, he heard the robotic woman respond; "The number you are dialing is curr-" Usagi hung up.

Akihito absentmindedly started pacing the condo and found himself at the front door only to notice that Misaki's shoes were still there. That meant that Misaki didn't leave. Alright, time to panic! Akihito started to speed walk around the condo, yelling his lover's name while checking every room. He even checked the fucking bear closet! Nothing. Nada. No Misaki. Akihito became crazed. Akihito started to think of places Misaki might be at, even though he just stated that there is no way that Misaki left. Suddenly, Usagi thought of Marukawa. Misaki worked part-time and was to nice to turn down request that was asked of him. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket again, Usagi dialed Misaki's boss.

"Marukawa Publishing?" Misaki's boss answered.

"Is Misaki there?" Usagi hastily asked. He was truly freaking out.

"Misaki was not scheduled to come in today. Why? Is something wrong?" Misaki's boss asked, concerned after hearing Usagi's fast breathing.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Usagi lied. "Sorry for bothering you. Goodbye." Akihito hung up, dejectedly.

Akihito felt like he was going to have a panic attack!  

He was not at work, and he already graduated, so he couldn't be at the college. Plus, his shoes were still at the entrance. Akihito started to pace the condo again. Suddenly, a knocking could be heard throughout the quiet condo, breaking Akihito out of his stupor. He quickly went to open the door, only to discover a package at his doorstep. Usagi doesn't remember ordering anything. He didn't need to. He was perfectly happy only having Misaki in his life.

Akihito picked up the box to check if it was at the right address only to notice it didn't have one. It only had his name on it. Confused, Usagi turned around, closing the door. Walking to the kitchen to set the box on the table, Usagi was overthinking the situation. Arriving at the kitchen table, Usagi set the box down to find a box cutter in one of the kitchen drawers. Upon finding one, Akihito rushed back to the box, hastily opening it. Setting the box cutter down Akihito took notice of what was inside the box. Taking each individual item out of the box, Usagi realized every single item. Misaki's phone, Misaki's wallet, and a single paper. Akihito grabbed the note first and unfolded the paper, reading the contents.

**'We are sorry for your loss.'**

Akihito felt anger slowly starting to boil within his mind. Setting the paper down, Usagi picked up Misaki's phone only to find out that it was broken, and were those blood stains? Usagi exploded and threw the box at the wall, almost yelling, but remained silent. Usagi turned back to the items on the table, noticing that blood was also on his wallet. Usagi lost it and stormed the condo, destroying everything in his path. The only thing safe of his wrath was Suzuki. Finally tiring himself out, Usagi fell to the floor, debris pooling around him.

Breathing heavily, Usagi heard the door opening, thinking it was MIsaki, Usagi sat up. Aikawa walked through the threshold, humming until she noticed the mess known as the penthouse. She dropped her purse surprised.

 Realizing that it wasn't actually Misaki, Usagi fell back down onto his back and sighed. 

Aikawa noticed the disheartened author on the ground, hair covering his face.

"Sensei? What the hell happened?!" Aikawa shouted, running toward Akihito, falling next to him. How she can run in heels, that is a mystery! Aikawa checked Usagi for injuries, noticing that his knuckles were the only thing bleeding. She looked around the penthouse again, trying to process what the hell is happening. She inevitably turned back to Akihito.

"Are you okay? What happened?!" Aikawa asked, bombarded Akihito with questions, progressively starting to panic. Then one question struck her mind.

"Where is Misaki?" Aikawa asked, unknowing of the situation.

Finally, Akihito responded. He lifted his head, face stoic, yet anger burning in his eyes. 

"I have no clue." Akihito answered, surprisingly with a calm voice.

Aikawa looked up once more, only to notice the items on the table, how she noticed that through the mess was also another mystery. Aikawa stood up and walked toward the table only to pick up the first thing she saw. Ironically, it was the note.

Aikawa became extremely confused. 'What the hell is going on?' She started to question every life choice she ever made. She turned to question Usagi, only for him to quickly state before she opeed her mouth:

**"Misaki was kidnapped."**

Aikawa blanked. Having no idea what else to do besides call the police, another question came to her mind.

'Why Misaki?'

Aikawa walked back to Usagi, placing a hand on his forehead. Her mind went into overdrive, trying to find a solution to the problem, while trying to comfort Akihito.

"Let's wait a few more hours. We don't know for sure if he was actually taken or not. But if he has been, then we will find him." Aikawa said, filled with determination.

~POV Change~ ~Misaki~

A van with a blank license plate sped down the highway, hitting every bump and pothole while simultaneously breaking every traffic law known to man. Misaki opened his eyes, regretting that decision immediately. He saw chains hanging off the walls of the van and looked down to noticed that he occupied a pair on his wrist and ankles.

Panic filled Misaki like an exploding volcano.

The van hit another bump, and Misaki felt his head hit the wall. Laughter could be heard from the front seats.

'Sick bastards are enjoying this.' Misaki sneered in his heard, Misaki was angry, but not stupid. He did not want to provoke the two dimwits in the front seat.

Suddenly feeling disoriented, Misaki looked around one more time before resting his eyes. Shortly after, Misaki drifted into dreamland only to be woken up by the van coming to an abrupt stop. Due to inertia, Misaki hit his head... again.

Laughter could be heard as well as slamming doors.

'Fucking assholes can go deepthroat a cactus!' Misaki sneered again.

Hearing their footsteps approaching the back of the van, Misaki stilled. Not knowing what to do, Misaki curled up and started to shake. Light shined through the slow opening doors, causing Misaki to cover his eyes. Waiting for his eyes to adjust, Misaki heard their laughter again, like they just made a blindingly funny joke.

Finally able to open his eyes, Misaki startled when he noticed the person standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?' Misaki asked with a shaking voice.

Not answering his question, his captor just stared at him.

"Knock him out. We need to transfer him to the other HQ. Out location has been compromised due to another incident." Misaki's captor stated maliciously. 

Before Misaki was knocked out, Misaki heard his captor say:

**"Welcome to Hell."**


	2. Prologue 2: Takano/Onodera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its Takano's POV! XD

_*Takano Third Person POV*_

Light shined through the window welcoming Takano to the world of the living. He spends a few minutes laying in bed, basking in the warmth of the morning rays of the sun. Takano turns his back to the window glancing at the alarm clock realizing that he woke up thirty minutes before his alarm would go off. Knowing that he was not going to go back to sleep, nor did he have enough time to get a power nap in, Takano lifted the covers, and placed his feet on the ground, his foot hitting something. Not knowing what it could be, he looked down and noticed a box with his name on it, strangely, no address.

Takano picked it up and placed it on the bed, debating whether to get ready first or to open the box. He glanced at his alarm clock again, and decided to just get ready first. Standing up, walking to the bathroom to take a shower, Takano reminisced the night before. He finally got to get Onodera to willingly come back to his apartment with him. Turning off the shower, Takano dried himself off and dressed quickly.

Takano heard his stomach growl shortly after. Shrugging, Takano started to walk toward the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, hoping that Onodera was also eating some solid food. He sets off throughout the kitchen, getting all the ingredients to make an egg omelette. He sits at the table and eats, feeling melancholy. He misses Sorata.

'Maybe I should get another cat?' Takano pondered.

After he finished his meal, Takano noticed that he only had fifteen minutes to get to Marukawa. Grabbing his bag, Takano exited his apartment and locked the door behind him with an audible click. Takano silently waited for about five minutes for Onodera to walk out of his apartment looking flustered after he notices Takano waiting for him. Takano checked his watch and noticed that if he waited any longer, both him and Onodera will be late for work. Takano decided to just knock instead.

~Insert Knocking Noises~

...Nothing. Usually if Onodera was asleep, knocking on the door would wake him up. Annoying him also wakes him up, but last time he did that Onodera almost punched him. Deciding to just call him, Takano took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Onodera's number, while ringing the door bell, and kicking the door. 

...Still nothing.

'He might already be at Marukawa.' Takano concluded. Tredding his way toward the elevator, he briefly noticed a few blood stains on the ground. Of course, Takano didn't think about it to much, he was almost late to work due to waiting for an already gone Onodera.

~Insert Time Skip of 10 Minutes~

 Takano, miraculously, arrived on time, thanfully. Pressing the button for the elevator, he noticed Hatori, pacing while holding the phone up to his ear. Hatori looked panicked, like he was about to just spontaneously combust if he doesn't do something. Wanting to make sure if Hatori was okay, Takano walks toward him, and waits for Hatori to notice him. After a few minutes of pacing, Hatori turns toward Takano with a raised eyebrow, questioning why he was just standing there. 

Noticing his chance to ask, Takano stated in a calm voice: "Are you okay, Hatori? What is going on?" 

"Chiyaki is not answering his phone, and usually at this time he would be pulling all-nighters, trying to finish his manuscript." Hatori answered, voice full of concern.

"Do you want to go check on him? He probably just passed out like any other mangaka does before turning in their manuscript." Takano stated, knowing what it feels like to not know if your better half is okay or not. 

Hatori nodded, sprinting toward the closest exit to get to his car. Takano turned around and walked toward the closest elevator, clicking the button again due to missing the last one. Luckily, it didn't take long for a vacant elevator to stop on the ground floor of the building. 

After arriving at the preferred floor , he quickly walked toward the editorial department and noticed that both Onodera and Kisa were not there. 'Strange, Kisa usually is never late, nor does he call in often.' Takano determined.

 Takano looked up and noticed that Mino was the only one at work. (Besides Hatori!)

"Hey, Mino?" Takano asked to get Mino's attention.

"Yes Takano-san, do you need something?" Mino asked in response.

"Do you know where Onodera and Kisa are at by any chance?" Takano asked, feigning nonchalance.

They haven't checked in for work. Why? Do you need something?" Mino asked, finally looking up from his computer.

"No, I don't need anything at the moment. Thank you though." Takano answered quietly, silently worried for his lover and co-worker. ( ~~Mostly for his lover~~.)

'He'll get here any minute, he probably just overslept or got lost somewhere. If not, then I'll call him during break.' Takano sorted out.

Takano looked back down at his desk, noting that he needed to look through the manuscripts on his desk. Grabbing the first one, Takano slowly lost track of time. Skip to about eight hours later, Yokozawa tapped on Takano's shoulder, startling out of his stupor.

"It's time to go home, unless you want to work overtime." Yokozawa informed Takano.

Takano looked up from his manuscript and took notice to his surroundings. Finding that most of the employees have already left. 

Takano turned toward Yokozawa who was looking at his phone, smiling? Its official, the world is ending! 

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Yokozawa?" Takano asked jokingly. Yokozawa chuckled, and put his phone back in his pocket. 

"Don't worry about your friend Yokozawa, he's fine." Yokozawa answered back, playing along with the joke. "Anyway, aren't you suppose to be trying to seduce Onodera into your apartment right now?" Yokozawa asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be feeding my cat right now?" Takano shot back jokingly.

"For your information, Sorata has an amazing babysitter that feeds him when I'm not there." Yokozawa stated, matter-of-factly.

"Who? Your husband?" Takano stated, feeling smug.

"No, actually its his daughter." Yokozawa responded. Takano smirked. Realizing what he just said, Yokozawa became flustered, trying to cover up what he said, Takano just laughing with tears in his eyes.

"I'm just teasing. I'm happy for you Yokozawa." Takano said, still chuckling.

Takano stood up and walked next to Yokozawa to the elevator, feeling like he is forgetting something.

Sometimes, ignorance is bliss.

* * *

_ ~Le POV Change~ ~Onodera~ _

 Not knowing what the hell was happening, Onodera just sat still, waiting for someone to take it off since he was all tied up at the moment. If he had the option, he would have called out, signalling his arrival to the world of the living, not that he actually wanted to be here. Sadly though, his mouth was covered with duct tape. 'Typical,' Onodera thought, already annoyed with this situation. 'Doesn't this only happen in movies?' 

Onodera became more irritated as time went on. His hands and wrist started to hurt due to lack of circulation and sleep. Until, finally, Onodera heard a door opening, and footsteps approaching him.

Pain flashed on his face, due to his captor ripping the duct tape off of his mouth suddenly. Onodera felt his anger boiling like a fucking volcano. He was ready to rip this guy a new one. 

"Is this a febreeze commercial?" Onodera asked sarcastically, trying to piss his captor off. 

Suddenly, he was blinded by the lights hanging on the ceiling.

Trying to adjust to the light, Onodera heard his captor chuckling. 'Fuck this guy!' Onodera screamed in his head. 

Finally able to look around, Onodera noticed that he was trapped in a cage. "Nope, not a febreeze commercial. More like a cat litter commercial. I'm feeling a little frisky." Onodera said, mockingly.

Laughter could be heard again, and Onodera found the source in front of the cage door.

'Oh, not this fucker!' Onodera sneered.

**"No, not a commercial. Welcome to Hell."**


	3. Prologue 3: Miyagi/Shinobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyagi's POV!

_ *Miyagi Third Person POV* _

Heavy sighs could be heard throughout the book filled room. Honestly, it was practically a second library at this point. Reference books could be found sprawled throughout the room as well as textbooks, and other literature themed books. Miyagi leaned back in his chair to stretch, exhaling the exhaustion of the day. Relaxing back into his chair, Miyagi's thoughts started to wander. Of course, the first thing that came to mind was his eighteen year old lover. Sighing again, Miyagi became melancholy. He missed his little terrorist. He hasn't seen him for an entire week. Now that he thinks about it, Miyagi hasn't seen Hiroki for a week either. 

'Is it a coincidence?' Miyagi asked, suspiciously.

Miyagi glanced down at his watch, noticing that it was 11:30p.m. Miyagi stood up, deciding that it just ain't worth the extra hours today. Glancing around the room again, Miyagi took note of the room in case he was missing anything before he packed up and left to trek his way home.

After putting his coat on, Miyagi started toward the door, turning the light off on the way. Locking the door behind him, Miyagi began walking down the dark corridor, drifting back to the last time he saw Shinobu.

~Insert Flashback Noises~

_Miyagi sat on the couch, reading the newspaper, when a knocking could be heard echoing throughout the apartment. Miyagi set aside the paper, and started toward the door. Opening it only to fin a soaking wet Shinobu, shivering. Concerned, Miyagi held the door open, and guided Shinobu into the living room, while Miyagi went to retrieve some towels. Walking back toward the living room, Miyagi took a detore to grab some dry clothes for his better half. Looking out the window, Miyagi noticed that it was pouring outside, astonished that he didn't even notice. 'I really am getting old.' Miyagi admonished._

_Arriving back to the living room, Miyagi urged his lover to change his clothes, giving him the smallest clothes he owned. Shinobu, not caring about modesty, started taking his clothes off  to replace them with the dry, ~~slightly~~ (Completely) giant shirt and sweatpants. After Shinobu finished changing, Miyagi guided Shinobu to sit on his lap and helped him to dry his hair with the almost forgotten towel. No words were exchanged at that time, both lovers just basking in each others' presence. After ten minutes pasted, Shinobu laid his head down onto Miyagi's shoulder and  drifted off into the world of dreams._

_Miyagi smiled, and set the towel down onto the couch next to him and placed his arms around his lover, in position to pick him up and carry him to the bedroom. Walking into his bedroom, Miyagi placed Shinobu down gently and tucked the covers over him. Smiling, Miyagi went to turn around and resume his reading of the newspaper, when Miyagi felt Shinobu grab the sleeve of his shirt. Miyagi felt a warmth build up in his stomach and sat down on the bed beside Shinobu and threaded his fingers through his lover's hair._

_Not knowing how long he stayed like that, Miyagi suddenly felt tired and decided to just got to sleep as well. Standing up to change into more comfortable clothes, Miyagi heard the sheets shift and saw that Shinobu was searching for him in his sleep._

_Miyagi quickly sped to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and quickly crawled back onto the bed with his lover, wrapping his arms around him, drifting off to the world of dreams as well._

~Le Flash Forward Noises~

Miyagi smiled at the memory. Realizing that he was almost home, Miyagi started wondering, 'Why didn't Shinobu just call me to come pick him up?' or 'I gave him a key, why didn't he just walk in?' and lastly, 'Why was he so quiet?' Miyagi asked question after question. In the end, it only made him more confused. 

Finally arriving at his apartment door, Miyagi noticed that the door was already unlocked. Thinking it was Shinobu, Miyagi rushed inside, only to find Risako Takatsuki standing in his living room. Disappointed that it wasn't Shinobu, Miyagi started walking to the kitchen to make coffee. Walking into the kitchen, Miyagi noticed a box on the table. Miyagi chose to ignore it due to having a bigger problem to solve standing in his living room. 

Said problem walked into the kitchen, standing behind him.

"Where were you?" Risako demanded.

Startled, Miyagi spun around and found himself almost face to face with his ex-wife.

"I was working late. The time got away from me." Miyagi shrugged, confused as to why she cared.

"Yeah, I heard that one before." Risako sneered.

Miyagi turned back to the coffee maker and noticed that the coffee was almost done. Glancing behind himself, he asked Risako if she wanted a cup, which of course she denied.

"Tell me the truth, Miyagi, Where were you?" Risako asked, exaggeratedly.

Miyagi sighed, really not feeling up to talking to this bitch.

"Why does it matter to you?" Miyagi asked.

Better yet...

"Where is Shinobu?" Miyagi asked instead.

"I asked you a question first, Miyagi." Risako argued. 

"Answer my question first, and I'll answer your question honestly." Miyagi argued back.

"Shinobu has been missing for a week." Risako answered, smirking at Miyagi like she had all the answers to life.

Miyagi froze, 'Missing? NO!' Miyagi slammed the cup he was drinking out of on the table, grabbing his phone to dial Shinobu's number. Waiting for Shinobu to answer, Miyagi heard a vibrating noise coming from the box on the table. Miyagi lowered his phone and walk toward the box. Standing in front of the box, the noise abruptly stopped. Miyagi called Shinobu's phone again. Waiting a few seconds, Miyagi heard the vibrating again, this time, panic filled Miyagi.

Grabbing the box, Miyagi ripped it open and all the contents fell onto the floor, startling Miyagi. Bending down, Miyagi first noticed Shinobu's phone lying next to a piece of paper. 'Why the hell was Shinobu's phone in a box?' Miyagi thought.

Gabbing the paper next to Shinobu's phone, Miyagi unfolded it only to read,:

**Sorry for your loss.**

 Miyagi felt like he was about to be sick. Turning toward Risako, he noticed that she was sitting on the table, calmly. 

Noticing that she finally gad his attention she stated, "You didn't answer my question."

'Really?! Is that all she is worried about?!! Her brother is missing!' Miyagi thought, feeling shocked.

"Well?" Risako ~~asked~~ (Demanded).

Miyagi gritted his teeth, clutching the note in his hand.

* * *

_~POV Change~ ~Shinobu~_

 Not knowing what to do in this situation, inevitably being caught by the men that followed him for an entire week, Shinobu continued to play dead.

"He should be awake by now, what do I do?" a nervous voice could be heard, asking himself.

 Confused, Shinobu tried to listen around, determining trough sound where he might be. Suddenly, Shinobu heard a blood curtailing scream echoing throughout the building. The scream sounded like fear was manifesting in that one scream. Suddenly feeling scared, Shinobu started to tremble, luckily his captor didn't notice.

As abruptly as the scream began, it ended.

Footsteps could be heard entering the room, answering the nervous man.

"Don't worry, he should already be awake." a sinister voice stated.

Shinobu shivered, realizing that he had been found out, he opened his eyes, frowning.

"Good morning." Sinister greeted.

"Where am I?" Shinobu asked, straight to the point. Shinobu knew he was in danger, he may be eighteen, but he wasn't stupid.

**"Welcome to Hell."**

Shinobu stared at the man confused. "Hell?"

Sinister smirked.

Shinobu heard screaming again but this time he didn't know if it came from someone else or himself, all he new was that he wanted to sleep.

Ask and you shall receive. 


	4. Prologue 4: Hatori/Chiyaki

_~Hatori Third Person POV~_

Have you ever just sat down for five minutes, and just thought about how you got to this point of your life? Well, you're not the only one! Hatori was doing just that while speeding toward Chiyaki's apartment, worrying about if he was okay or not. Hatori's mind filling multiple bad scenarios, he didn't notice that he was breaking every speeding law in Japan. Hatori heard a car horn, he looked forward noticing Chiyaki's apartment building was finally visible. Taking the last turn to park into the garage, Hatori raced toward the closest vacant parking spot.

 Hatori shot out of his car like a bat out of hell toward the closest elevator/staircase. He ran the entire way toward Chiyaki's apartment door, panting while taking the door key out of his pocket. Upon closer inspection, Hatori noticed that the door was already unlocked, which of course, caused Hatori to panic even worse.

Hatori opened the door only to find a trashed living room, upturned furniture, broken glass, and a singular note. Hatori hastily grabbed his phone out of his pocket and tried to call Chiyaki as a last attempt. Immediately upon calling, Hatori heard the female voice telling him that the 'number you are trying to call is currently not active anymore. Please try another number combination.'

Alright, lets not panic.

Hatori decided to check the bedroom, he was probably just asleep and just tripped over everything in a daze. It happened before, except Chiyaki didn't have the strength to even move the furniture on a good day, let alone while in a daze.

Walking into the bedroom, Hatori also noticed its catatonic state was similar to the living room, except, 'Are those blood stains?'

Hatori called out Chiyaki's name, hoping to hear a voice responding to him from somewhere... ANYWHERE! Hatori ran toward the bed and tore the bed sheets off hoping to find a curled up author sleeping his fatigue off. Hatori only found a box under the sheets with his name on it. Confused, Hatori picked it up and noticed a red liquid covering the bottom right corner.

'That IS blood!' Hatori wanted to scream, but instead started to rip the box open with shaking hands. The box finally destroyed, Hatori took stock of what fell out of the offending parcel. Chiyaki's phone was seen lying on the bed, along side an incomplete manuscript.

Hatori picked up the manuscript to inspect it further and noticed that it was a drawing of Chiyaki... asleep? Upon further inspection, Hatori discovered it was actually a diary of some sort, except it had no words, just pictures. Imagine a manga with no words, it was exactly like that. Hatori flipped through each page and noticed that it got increasingly morbid. Until Hatori got to the last page and noticed it was covered with blood. That's not the worse part! Each page depicted a Chiyaki being tortured in some way. At first it was Chiyaki just being followed until the last page showed Chiyaki being raped by multiple men to death. Hatori dropped the manuscript back onto the bed, and felt bile threatening to escape his throat.

Not knowing what else to do, Hatori walked back to the living room and noticed the note once more, lying on the upturned couch. Hatori retrieved it and opened it only to read the words:

**"Sorry for your loss."**

'Loss? NO! Chiyaki is NOT dead!' Hatori refused. Although confused about the situation, and all he knew with absolute certainty was that his lover was missing and injured, yet Hatori did not give up on Chiyaki. Determined, Hatori stood up and grabbed his phone from his pocket to call the police. Since there was an obvious sign of a struggle, they HAVE to do something about it!

Dialing the police, Hatori put on his game face, and prepared for the worse.

"What is your emergency?" Hatori heard a woman's voice ask.   

"I would like to report a missing person, and kidnapping, possibly an assault." Hatori replied. 

"Alright, state the name, age, and address. I will have officers sent to your location right away." the woman responded calmly.

"His name is Yoshino Chiyaki, age twenty-eight, address is ****." Hatori stated all the information needed.

"Alright, police are on their way." the woman reported.

"Okay. Thank you." Hatori said, trying to sound polite. 

About fifteen minutes later there were loud footsteps coming from the door. Hatori looked up from his phone to greet the men only to be ignored. The police continued to look around and watched them scatter around that rats. Hatori leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to stay out of the polices' way. Finally, an officer approached Hatori and held his hand out for a handshake. Out of habit, Hatori shook the man's hand, more like squeezed, but hey, same thing. Hatori was internally panicking! His better half was missing, goddammit! The officer winced and withdrew his hand, taking out a notebook and pin.

"I am going to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" the officer asked, noticing Hatori's increasing panic.

"Of course." Hatori bluntly replied.

"When was the last time you saw," the officer glanced down at his notebook, "Mr. Chiyaki?" 

"Three days ago." Hatori answered quickly.

"What is your relation with Mr. Chiyaki?" the officer asked while writing down Hatori's previous answer.

"I am his editor, and childhood friend." Hatori responded. Hatori wanted to say lover, but he knew the consequences of that response. Hatori imagined how Chiyaki would have reacted to him saying that. His cute little flustered face.

"Alright. Do you know anyone that would want to hurt Mr. Chiyaki?" Mr. Officer asked nonchalantly, still writing in the notebook.

Hatori stiffened, as if ready to fight someone.

The officer flinched, and looked up at Hatori's face, waiting for an answer. 

"Not that I know of, no." Hatori responded, jaw clinched.

"Alright, last question, do you know of any family members in the area that we can contact?" the officer asked, once again writing in his notebook.

Hatori grabbed his phone, and answered. "His parents are out of town, but I can give you their phone number." Hatori stated.

"Thank you. That would be greatly appreciated." the officer answered, and handed Hatori the stupid notebook.

Hatori was really hating his life right now.

* * *

 

~Le POV change~ ~Chiyaki Third-Person~

Chiyaki was fucking scared. Not only was he panicking, but also injured. 'How could this get any worse? Seriously, all I want to do is sleep, but these dickweeds keep knocking on the god damn door!' Chiyaki ranted in his head. He would have done it out loud, but he was fuckin' gagged. 'Why are they even doing this?!' Chiyaki wondered to himself.

"This one is the forth one we got today, huh? We need two more, then we can leave!" Chiyaki heard someone say.

'Six people for what?' Chiyaki asked.

Suddenly, Chiyaki felt lightheaded. Knowing he was bleeding out, Chiyaki started to really panic. 

'I'm seriously going to die here!' Chiyaki thought.

The sound of a door slamming open was resonating throughout the room. Shaking, Chiyaki heard footsteps approaching him, deafening only to his ears.

"You almost stabbed my lab rat?!" Chiyaki heard someone shout.

"Sorry Boss, he struggled." the voice tried to explain.

Chiyaki started to get dizzy, black spots appearing in his vision.

"How many times do I need to say this, we need the rats to be ALIVE!" the 'Boss' shouted, sounding exaggerated. "We need to stitch up the wound. Go get my supplies." Chiyaki heard the Boss say to someone and five minutes later Chiyaki felt a needle piercing through his skin. Screaming, Chiyaki started to struggle due to the pain. 

"Get the chloroform!" the boss stated, calmly. 

Chiyaki felt a cloth cover his nose, and Chiyaki welcomed the sweet embrace of unconscious. The last thing he heard was,:

**Welcome to Hell.**

 


End file.
